


Reformation

by LegendofLoz



Series: Reversal [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Confused Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should probably sleep now, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Loki, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: Loki decides to cause just that little bit of mischief after the events at the Triskelion due to Anthony’s obvious interest in the situation. Tony does what he wants when he wants, like hacking SHIELD and sleeping with Norse Gods of Mischief. The Winter Soldier is free, or as free as he can be from an ancient Nazi government organisation that we set on destroying the world as he knew it. Little do they know the complications of all their actions.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> My internet is whack and deleted this - ergh.
> 
> Anyways, so.. I started writing BuckyLokiTony...
> 
> *WOOOOOOO*
> 
> Please enjoy the fic!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> -Legendofloz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One:
> 
> The soldier dives into the water to save the Captain at the end of the fight at the Triskelion. Tony watches the unfolding events from the safety of his tower. Loki is called in to save the day- maybe.

_WINTER POV_

 

The blonde had called him “Bucky,” whatever that meant, whoever that was. He didn’t know a “Bucky.” Though the blonde was adamant, yelling at him about this “Bucky.”

It left him confused.

He’d been pinned under the weight of steel- it pinned his metal arm down. He struggled underneath like a worm or a snake trying to slither its way out. But, he couldn’t manage it.

Now he was free. Free from literal confines, free from the metal that held him down. He wasn’t so sure he was free from them. He’d have to wait and see.

When he saw the blonde man fall into the water- something broke. A memory flashed before his eyes of a skinny blonde punk. As soon as it surfaced it washed away back into the depths of his mind.

They had been fighting on the Helicarrier- their blows were powerful. However, he had noticed that the blonde man had been holding back.

Why?

He watched a man fall and fall, descending closer and closer to the littered water below. As if in slow motion he saw him fall gracelessly from the broken Helicarrier.

They were quite high up in the sky, the Helicarriers needing to align at a specific altitude for their mission. The height left no doubt that if the man didn’t die on impact, he’d drown from his wounds.

Although the wind was whipping around him, his hair dancing along with it’s will, as he watched he heard the man crash into the water. The splash was huge, the displacement flying into the air.

Without a second thought, he’d flung himself overboard. Why he couldn’t tell you. He couldn’t tell him.

He just followed.

He plunged into the dark, cold and murky water after the blonde man. Instantaneously, he was out of breath, the air forcefully pushed out of his lungs upon impact with the surface. He kicked his legs quickly and powerfully, aiming for the surface where he could see the fire and billowing smoke from the Helicarriers above them.

With a great gasp, he sucked smoky air into his lungs. He choked a little and spluttered as pieces of the Helicarrier fell into the water sending water everywhere and creating choppy waves with their impact.

His metal arm was like a lead sinker weighing him down in the water causing him to sink. He wouldn’t sink.

He kicked his legs harder, forced his aching limbs to keep him afloat. With great effort, he took a giant gulp of air and dived down into the depths.

The water was deep and dark and littered with debris. There were metal parts of the Helicarrier floating, no, sinking into its depths. He pushed on and kicked his way further down.

He pushed his metal arm forward attempting to use it to try and sink faster.

He did.

His lungs were burning when he finally spotted the blonde man sinking a few feet from him. Fighting the urge to swim to the surface he swam closer.

The closer he became the wearier he felt, the more the oxygen deprivation got to him. Even super-soldiers couldn’t sustain an indefinite amount of time underwater.

Somehow with bleary vision, he watched as he caught hold of the soldier’s suit front, his metal fingers wrapped around a strap and locked into place. With a monumental tug, he pulled the man upright, no longer sinking horizontally.

With his last bout of energy, he kicked with his water-logged combat boots. He kicked and continued to kick. His vision was dimming, swallowed up in black spots dancing before his eyes. But the colour, the colour was lightening- like they really were reaching the surface.

Please.

 

* * *

 

_TONY POV_

 

Tony was jovially tapping away at an upgrade for his security system when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted him.

“Mute,” he ordered immediately after J.A.R.V.I.S. began, not wanting to be disrupted at this point in the code. For a few more seconds he could tap happily away at the code, fixing a few bugs, adding new sequences when it suddenly closed.

A blank screen was before him, no not again. This would not do.

He was about to remind J.A.R.V.I.S. about what might happen if he continued to interfere whilst rebooting the system when the blank screen began playing live footage of the Triskelion.

Usually, that was boring. Tony hacked S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony watched S.H.I.E.L.D., he spied on S.H.I.E.L.D. However, this was the considerable opposite of a boring day at the office.

No, it wasn’t bland looking agents puttering around saving the world from their ‘super-secret’ base.

The video feed was of 3 Helicarriers, his Helicarriers, falling out of the sky over the Triskelion.

Shit.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., when were you going to bring this to my attention,” he yelled frantically picking up his keyboard and almost falling on his face swivelling in position to find a bigger, better screen to display everything on.

“I did, sir,” the A.I sassed, “approximately 30 minutes ago there was a serious incident in the Triskelion. Had you listened and not muted me to play ACDC you’d have known about this catastrophe sooner.”

“Don’t sass me, J,” Tony yelled at the ceiling pointing a finger at a sensor.

“I wouldn’t dare, Sir,” the AI replied smoothly. The AI then proceeded to project various CCTV footage of the scene at the Triskelion onto the surfaces Tony was facing.

It was a disaster.

Firstly, his Helicarriers were flying in the sky. His creations were operating without his authority.Secondly, they were crashing to the ground, burning big clouds of billowing smoke as they fell like stones. Thirdly, the bodies. There were so many bodies of the injured and the innocent. But, there too were the bodies of criminals.

On a smaller window, J.A.R.V.I.S. singled onto three individuals. Two were instantaneously recognisable.

The first was Natasha. She was in the World Security Councils chambers at the Triskelion. She was pointing a gun at Pierce.

The second was Steve. He was inside a Helicarrier leaping and bounding up the frame and inserted a microchip into the mainframe.

The third was Sargent Barnes. He’d seen that face so many times when growing up. Tony couldn’t escape the stories of Steve and his best friend Bucky Barnes.

Now wasn’t the time to curse and wonder about the possibility of Barnes’ existence. This moment was time for action.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., I want all the S.H.I.E.L.D. information you can get on Barnes, the Helicarriers and anything associated ASAP,” he ordered his hands now flying across his keyboard.

“Bring it up next to these 3, I want to keep my eye on them,” he finished.

Immediately, the AI did as ordered. On one side of his screen was his work and the other evenly positioned Nat, Steve, and Barnes with small dialog boxes open with J.A.R.V.I.S.’ downloads.

He continued his work, burrowing as deep into the Triskelion as he could. J.A.R.V.I.S. had hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. previously, but only the old Helicarrier. They hadn’t exactly expanded into the entire organisation as of yet.

That was a mistake.

J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to download file after file, the stream almost never-ending. The names on some of the documents were unsettling, to say the least.

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine.

“Sir, there’s something you need to see,” the AI chimed in after a minute pulling up the information in a new window.

The window was black with a red insignia that bled against the background, the tentacles curling in darkness. Stamped across the symbol was a single word.

HYDRA.

 

* * *

 

_LOKI POV_

 

Loki lazily turned a page of his book. It fluttered a moment as it left his fingers and fell just out of place, not align with the rest of the book.

Not that it bothered Loki, he was too lazy to care.

He was lazy enough to lie in bed for hours reading, getting lost in a book even though Anthony had left hours ago. He missed the mortal he was still inclined to remain in their chambers.

Loki did what he wanted when he wanted.

A soft ping came from the ceiling diverting his attention from the story to the AI.

“Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S.,” he called.

“Mr Lie-Smith, Mr Stark wishes to see you in his workshop as soon as possible. It’s of the utmost importance,” he AI drawled smoothly.

Loki shot up from his nest of blankets, threw his book to the side as his magic unleashed itself around his hands.

“Mr Lie-Smith, Mr Stark has asked me to tell you that ‘babe, I’m fine. Just need you, right now,’” the AI continued before Loki could even begin plotting his next move.

Relaxing minutely Loki pushed himself from the bed. He magicked on his armour, cast for his spear and teleported to Anthony’s workshop.

With a blink he was at Anthony’s side- his mortal not even startling at Loki’s sudden appearance.

“HYDRA,” he began a manic glint in his eyes.

Loki raised a hand and pinched his nose for a second- a habit he adopted from Anthony. He took a small breath and opened his eyes to find Anthony twitching to speak.

“Nazi cult from the 1940’s, yes do continue,” Loki replied.

Anthony’s eyes flashed with recognition, “oh yeah, I told you all about them.”

With a rush, he told Loki everything.

He told Loki of the HYDRA plot, the unfolding scene at the Triskelion. He spoke of the apparent downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Natasha has begun and Steve’s battle to tamper with the Helicarriers.

Looking at the screens around Anthony he found one on Natasha and one on Steve. All the others were directed to a man with a metal arm and long hair.

Sargent Barnes.

Loki took a seat on a chair he magicked beside his lovers. He linked his arm with his Anthony’s and linked their fingers together. Anthony’s responding squeeze for a mortal would cause bruises and a large amount of pain. For Loki it was nothing.

Anthony was rational and reasonable enough not to interfere with the actions of both sides. The two of them watched the battle continue.

Natasha prevailed and saved the world by ridding it of HYDRA. But she also destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. and the organisation she worked so hard for fell. Steve secured the last Helicarrier and succeeded in saving everyone. However, he fell from the Helicarrier into the water below.

Moments later, on every monitor Anthony and Loki watched as the Winter Soldier dove in after Steve.

“Go,” Anthony said resolutely.

Loki vanished from Anthony’s side.

“Barnes.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two:
> 
> The soldier suddenly finds himself in a new place. Loki does what he wants when he wants because he's a God. Tony stumbles up from the lab to a rather unexpected sight.

_WINTER POV_

 

There was a bright flash of green, he blinked and he was in a room. Not a small, bland, white room. No, a huge open-spaced luxurious penthouse with floor to ceiling windows looking down at the city below.

The mysterious man, out from the shadows of the forest was smirking mischievously down at him. He took the time now to study the man before him. The man was taller than he was, was slender in his green and gold armour but that didn’t stop the Soldier from identifying the other man’s power. It radiated from his person.

Magic.

He had easily teleported them to this location. The Soldier would have to wait and observe.

With a rise of a slender eyebrow, the magician mocked him. He was waiting for something but the Soldier had no idea what. He hadn’t been given any orders, his previous ‘boss’ for lack of a better word was gone.

The soldier was left to his own devices.

He didn’t know what to do.

During his time in his introspective thoughts, the magician had quietly approached the soldier. Or he could have teleported. He didn’t know and didn’t care.

The magician placed a slender, elegant hand on his shoulder, gripping it solidly and reassuringly.

Confusingly, his initial reaction to being touched was to forcibly remove the contact and violently attack that individual. Though, with the magician, he didn’t have that feeling.

The magician cocked his head slightly as if reading his mind, “there is nothing to fear,” he said smoothly. Then turned his back on him and began walking into the kitchen.

How peculiar.

Instantaneously, he followed the man- not wanting to keep him out of his sight. He had it on good instincts that leaving a highly volatile subject alone was dangerous. So, on silent feet, he traipsed after the magician.

Instead of entering the kitchen, he located the small breakfast bar and sat on the small wooden stool slid underneath part of the counter. He rested his metal arm on the table.

He studies the magician and finds him making some concoction with chocolate powder and milk. The magician was stirring it carefully and had taken two large mugs out of the cupboard.

What spell could this be for?

Within minutes the magician had placed a steaming cup of brown liquid in front of the Soldier. He sniffed at the liquid. It smelt nice- and familiar.

The gave the magician a curious glance. He had been watching the process the magician used to make the beverage. But, he couldn’t cross out the possibility that the other had added something to the drink.

The magician smirked back, mischief glittering in his eyes.

Was this a prank?

He wrapped his flesh hand around the mug, felt the warmth seep into his skin and took a great gulp out of the drink. It was rich and smooth. Familiar but different at the same time.

The soldier nodded at the magician and drank some more.

It was rather delicious.

 

* * *

  

_LOKI POV_

 

There was something to say about a human that didn’t fill the silence with words. Not that he didn’t love Tony. But, Loki did indeed enjoy the silence- especially when reading and watching movies which were a recreational past-time he couldn’t complete with his lover.

Loki magicked his own chair into existence on his side of the breakfast bar and sat facing the soldier. The soldier was definitely enjoying his hot chocolate. Loki was quite proud of the fact. He was a rather great cook.

As he observed the soldier he too sipped at his drink, but, at a rather more sedate pace than the human. Luckily, Loki had anticipated the metabolism of the soldier and made extra. He magicked it into the mug this time not bothering to leave his position.

The soldier’s eyes widened minutely when more hot chocolate appeared. Then his eyes glinted- with something akin to pleasure. Only briefly, only for a moment.

Cradling his hands protectively around the hot chocolate the soldier surprised him and whispered, “thank you,” into the mug.

Loki found himself genuinely smiling before he knew it at the soldier. The soldier had glanced up a few moments to check Loki’s response and instantly dropped his gaze when he saw Loki’s beaming smile. Loki felt just a tad guilty- but that was overcome by the soldier obviously enjoying his hot chocolate.

He waited for the soldier to catch his gaze again before nodding in thanks and appreciation. Then he stood and with a flick of his wrist the bar stool he was sitting on was gone. He turned away from the soldier and left the room. Loki knew he would follow behind like a lost puppy so he didn’t turn to look and see.

Moving into the living area he took a seat in his spot on the couch. Magicking a book he began reading and sinking into his well-worn spot. Within moments he was absorbed in the story.

Pages and pages later he felt the couch dip on the other side. He pulled his gaze from the pages and found the soldier quietly sitting on the couch as far as possible from Loki. Loki hummed at the sight and turned back to his book.

Over the edge of the page, he could see the soldier relax- the muscles he’d tensed at his own actions loosened. He was still sitting ramrod straight and away from the back of the couch.

So Loki turned back to his book and read. The soldier sat on the couch and minutely seemed to relax.

Loki magicked another cup of hot chocolate onto the coffee table. As if the beverage would disappear the soldier swiped it up and cradled it close.

 Maybe he could keep him too.

 

* * *

 

_TONY POV_

 

Tony surfaced finally from his workshop after the insistence of sleep, food and no coffee from J.A.R.V.I.S. As usual, Tony had ignored him, rebutted and sassed him- all the usual ways to avoid the topic of resting and not working.

That was until J.A.R.V.I.S. set protocol Trickster into motion. Tony sighed as his screens shut down, the holograms vanished and all non-necessary equipment was turned off. Honestly, J.A.R.V.I.S. and Loki teaming up against him was a horrible scenario he'd imagined- only for it to happen.

They made him sleep actual hours, eat three times a day, not drink himself to death- all human things. Tony wasn’t pleased when he was pulled out of a binge. But, he couldn’t say it didn’t have a positive effect over time.

His habits had become increasingly worse over the years. Tony will put it on the record that Loki was good for him. Actually, J.A.R.V.I.S. probably had a recording already saved of him saying the phrase. Loki was ravenous for praise.

Thinking now about the trickster, Tony entered the elevator and J.A.R.V.I.S. instantly closed the doors and sent him up. The doors opened to the common quarters, with a ding, opening on a confuddling sight.

Turned to face Tony in the open elevator was Loki reading some large book, probably in eleven and magical, with a small, private smile on his face. Sitting beside him on the couch was Barnes, he had a mug of what must be Loki’s signature hot chocolate clutched to his chest protectively and was staring at Tony like a deer caught in the headlights.

Not having the brain capacity to deal with the sight, he turned on his heel quickly, almost tripped comically, and raced into the kitchen.

He needed coffee to deal with this revelation. Coffee. He needed his nectar of life.

As he started the machine Loki called out from the living room, “dearest, did you forget in your working binge that you ordered me to retrieve the soldier?”

Tony fumbled with a mug and it fell from his hands onto his foot luckily not smashing on contact with the floor.

“WHAT?!” he screeched both in pain and shock.

He heard two twin sighs from the other room.

 _Incredible._ Coffee first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all who managed to read until the end,
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I tried my best during my very busy day today!!
> 
> I am a slave to my readers wishes so leave a comment, prompt or idea below and I'll be sure to see it.
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> -Legendofloz


End file.
